


A short (really, really short) Valentine 's day story - Jagginette style

by Annalise_Makolise



Series: jagginette [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Jagginette, Love Confessions, Short Story, alya is a good friend, like really short, maristone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalise_Makolise/pseuds/Annalise_Makolise
Summary: Marinette decides to confess her love to Jagged stone
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone
Series: jagginette [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127996
Kudos: 3





	A short (really, really short) Valentine 's day story - Jagginette style

"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." -John Green

Today was that special day! That magical day that Marinette planned to confess her love to her crush; Jagged Stone. She had already written the letter that she was going to give to him personally (to avoid her forgetting to write her name on the letter) and had baked some cupcakes and decorated them in a "rock n roll style " (*sigh *she really hoped he liked them)Today was that special day! That magical day that Marinette planned to confess her love to her crush; Jagged Stone. She had already written the letter that she was going to give to him personally (to avoid her forgetting to write her name on the letter) and had baked some cupcakes and decorated them in a "rock n roll style " (*sigh *she really hoped he liked them)Today was that special day! That magical day that Marinette planned to confess her love to her crush; Jagged Stone. She had already written the letter that she was going to give to him personally (to avoid her forgetting to write her name on the letter) and had baked some cupcakes and decorated them in a "rock n roll style " (*sigh *she really hoped he likes them)

Today was that special day! That magical day that Marinette planned to confess her love to her crush; Jagged Stone. She had already written the letter that she was going to give to him personally (to avoid her forgetting to write her name on the letter) and had baked some cupcakes and decorated them in a "rock n roll style " (*sigh *she really hoped he liked them)

"Are you ready girl?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Ready as I will ever be " Marinette said given Alya a weak smile.


End file.
